


Blue on Blue

by winterironspiderling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Barebacking, Come as Lube, Desk Sex, Gift Giving, M/M, Miscommunication, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling
Summary: Peter develops a crush on the new history teacher Mr. Barnes. He doesn't think he has a chance in hell with the man.//jk...maybe...unless??
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 48
Kudos: 340





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> WinterSpider Week Day Three
> 
> I am not American, so it's possible I've incorrectly portrayed high school traditions or behaviours. I did some research on the academic decathlon, for instance, and found out Spider-Man:Homecoming was misrepresenting it. If you're interested, you can read the article. :):)
> 
> vvv
> 
> https://highschool.latimes.com/garfield-senior-high-school/the-misrepresentation-of-usad-in-spider-man-homecoming/

On the first day of Peter’s senior year, he expected to be regaled with tales of everyone’s summer vacations or their college plans, or the latest gossip of who was dating whom. Instead, the only topic of conversation was the new history teacher. Mr. Barnes. Fifteen minutes into first period, and cell phones were buzzing with new notifications and candid Snaps of the man.

Peter didn’t get the chance to see any pictures since Mr. Harrington collected everyone’s phones, but he imagined that everyone was overreacting. A Midtown High teacher being rated a 10 was more like being a 6 in any other context—nobody on staff was that attractive.

Peter had low expectations when he walked into AP history, but he was curious since everyone was thirsting. Not everyone would agree on the teacher’s supposed hotness if he wasn’t at least okay looking. Maybe a 7 out of 10 tops, Peter figured.

He was the last one in the classroom half because he stopped at the water fountain and half because he wanted to prove a point by not rushing to the class to get a glimpse of Midtown High’s newest attraction.

Judging by the look on everyone’s faces when he walked in, he was in the right place. He rolled his eyes and scanned the seats for an empty one. Because he wasn’t watching where he was going, he ended up running right into a very sturdy person.

“Oh shit,” Peter blurted. “Sorry, dude. I—”

“It’s fine.”

Peter looked the person in the eye and put two and two together very fast.

“Mr. Barnes,” Peter said. “Oh my God. I’m so sorry. You’re the teacher.”

The man just smirked at him. “Yes, I am the teacher.”

“Right, well, welcome,” Peter managed. “I’ll go find a seat now.” He turned and the whole class was staring at him. What a great first day.

“Looks like there’s not enough desks,” Mr. Barnes said.

Peter wished MJ and Ned were in the class—they would’ve saved him a seat for sure. He was alone in this. He knew MJ would’ve made a joke about Meangirls, and Ned would’ve assured him it wasn’t that bad.

“Tough luck, Penis,” Flash called. “You can sit on the floor.”

Peter sighed. Great. He looked at Mr. Barnes. “What should I do, sir?”

Mr. Barnes didn’t reply, but he walked over to where Flash was sitting and stood right in front of his desk.

The entire class was silent.

“What’s your name?” Mr. Barnes asked in a scarily quiet voice.

“Flash.”

“Get up.”

“What?” Flash demanded.

Mr. Barnes didn’t say anything else, but he waited.

Peter watched Flash reluctantly get to his feet.

After a moment, Mr. Barnes turned to Peter with a gleaming smile, “Found you a seat.”

“Thank you,” Peter said. He hurried to take it before he could cause anymore commotion.

Mr. Barnes walked back to the front of the classroom where Flash was standing awkwardly. “I’ll ask the custodian to bring in a desk for tomorrow. You can stand for now.”

“But—”

“You called another student a name within the first minute of you being in this classroom,” Mr. Barnes explained. “You didn’t make a very good first impression. You can earn a second one if you stand there without interrupting me again.”

Flash glared, but he listened.

“Great,” Mr. Barnes shrugged. “Let’s begin.”

When the bell rang, Peter thought he’d be able to escape the classroom without further attention directed at him, but Mr. Barnes cornered him.

“I haven’t learned all your names yet. What’s yours?”

“I’m Peter,” he paused and then added, “Parker.”

“Sorry I made a scene,” Mr. Barnes said. “I read the room, and everyone looked happy to see Flash called out. He must be a jackass all the time, then.”

“Uh, yeah,” Peter agreed. “To the untrained eye it seems like bullying, but it’s really nothing. He’s misunderstood, I think.”

“I’ll take that into consideration,” Mr. Barnes said. “Still, if he was going to call you a name why do it right in front of me?”

“He doesn’t think things through.”

Mr. Barnes nodded thoughtfully. “All right. I’ll let you go. Just wanted to make sure you were okay, and not too embarrassed.”

“Nah, just a little bit,” Peter laughed. “Thanks, Mr. Barnes.”


	2. 2

Over the next few weeks of school, the buzz about Mr. Barnes calmed down. The entire student body still thought he was hot with his broad shoulders, blue eyes, and perfect bone structure, but they were in the groove of writing essays and handing in assignments, and eventually different concerns got added to their plates.

At first, Peter had just appreciated how Mr. Barnes had stood up for him, but then he started noticing all the little things the teacher did, and Peter formed a Barnes collection in his mind. The loopy scrawl on the chalkboard, the cute stickers he put on returned assignments, the way he put his hair up in a bun mid-lecture, the clinking of his dog tags, and his vast array of plaid shirts. His smile was killer, too.

It didn’t take long for Peter to go from mildly interested to massively obsessed. He had it bad for Mr. Barnes.

\--

“Peter,” Mr. Barnes said.

Peter’s stomach flipped. Mr. Barnes hadn’t kept him behind to talk one on one since the first day of school, and now it was October. _Finally._

“What’s up?” Peter tried to act casual. Mr. Barnes was sitting on top of his desk, legs dangling over the edge and still able to touch the ground.

“I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“What? Why?” Peter asked, totally confused.

“Your assignments are always on time, it’s always obvious you did the readings, and you get perfect on every quiz.”

“I don’t follow.”

“It takes a lot of energy to be such a good student,” Mr. Barnes said. “I don’t want you to burn out.”

Peter laughed. “I’ve been burnt out since sixth grade. It’s nothing.”

Mr. Barnes inclined his head. “So you’ve always been like this?”

“Yeah,” Peter adjusted his backpack on his shoulder. “It’s not just because I like history, or like I’m trying to impress you or anything. Uhm, I just do the work.”

“Well you suck at not impressing me then,” Bucky smiled.

Peter couldn’t help but return that irresistible smile. Mr. Barnes had the nicest teeth.

“Thank you, sir,” Peter beamed. “That’s nice of you.”

Mr. Barnes nodded, running a hand through his hair.

“But, Mr. Barnes,” Peter added. “What about you? I mean, how are you liking Midtown so far?”

“It’s good. It’s no different than the schools I’ve been at before.”

“Yeah, I guess school is school,” Peter agreed. “How long you been a teacher for?”

“I got my degree about ten years ago.”

“Cool, cool. Well, you seem, uh, experienced, so that makes sense.”

Mr. Barnes smirked. “Okay, get outta here, kid. See you tomorrow.”

Peter smiled, “Thanks for checking up on me, sir.”

\--

Peter thought he’d died and gone to Heaven when Mr. Harrington announced that Mr. Barnes would be joining the academic decathlon team mid-November. Every student on the team seemed to be in agreement—even Flash who’d warmed up to Mr. Barnes since they’d come to an understanding of don’t give me shit and I won’t give you shit.

MJ and Ned teased him mercilessly in the group chat, and Peter pretended to hate it, but he loved having any excuse to bring up Mr. Barnes.

Mr. Barnes sat in on a few of the practices just to get a feel for the team since he had no experience with decathlon, and Peter tried his best not to screw any answers up. He almost started giggling several times whenever Mr. Harrington would get distracted, chatting up Mr. Barnes about his haircare routine or where he bought his cologne. What made it more endearing was that Mr. Barnes was polite and never looked annoyed.

Peter was also pleased to know that Mr. Barnes wasn’t just another pretty face. The man knew what he was doing in the history classroom, but when he showed promise in other subjects, Peter realized the guy was just smart all around.

It was Peter’s turn to keep Mr. Barnes behind. He purposely lingered with his backpack and notes, discreetly telling MJ and Ned to go ahead without him.

“Hey,” Peter said, pouncing on the opportunity as soon as Mr. Harrington left Mr. Barnes’ side.

“Peter,” Mr. Barnes said in return. “What’s up?”

“Oh nothing, just wanted to see if the decathlon team was everything you hoped it’d be…it’s been a few weeks now.”

Mr. Barnes deliberated, “You guys are smart. Smarter than me when I was your age.”

“No way.”

“Yes way,” Mr. Barnes argued.

“I think you have a fan,” Peter joked. “Mr. Harrington really likes you.”

“He’s sweet.”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed. “I’m glad you’re nice to him. Most of the other teachers just kinda brush him off.”

Mr. Barnes shrugged, “No point in being a jackass when the guy’s just looking for a friend.”

Peter swooned. How was this guy real?

“So you’re glad you joined the team, then?” Peter pressed.

“Yes,” Mr. Barnes said. “Any particular reason you ask?”

“No,” Peter lied. “I mean, because if you didn’t like it, you don’t have to suffer.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?”

“No, definitely not,” Peter replied. “I don’t know, you always look out for me, so I was just trying to return the favour. Make sure you liked it.”

Mr. Barnes smiled, “Don’t worry. I’m sticking around.”

“Cool because we go on a trip to D.C. every year. We get to stay in a hotel and tour the city, and it’s completely awesome. We get to take the mini school bus.”

“That sounds like a good time.”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded eagerly. “We go in March, and it’ll be even better than usual since you’ll get to come.”

Mr. Barnes raised his eyebrows.

“I mean, well, you’d be a second chaperone, so Mr. Harrington would be cooler about letting us explore more, and yeah. I don’t know. It’ll be cool.”

Peter mentally withdrew from the rest of the conversation after that. Mr. Barnes could’ve told him the secrets of the universe, and he wouldn’t have heard because he was too focused on what an idiot he’d just made of himself. _He probably thinks I’m foaming at the mouth. I practically begged him to come on the trip. It’s so obvious I like him. Oh my God._

After Peter and Mr. Barnes parted ways, Peter descended. He replayed the conversation in his mind, wondering just how much he’d said. He didn’t think he had said anything that would make Mr. Barnes realize he had a huge crush, but maybe he’d given something away in his body language or facial expression. He consulted the group chat and discussed the interaction at length.

\--

“I don’t know. I was probably really fucking obvious,” Peter despaired. He closed his locker and leaned his forehead against it.

“Okay, run it by me again,” Ned suggested. “You were all like, ‘ohh Mr. Barnes do you like the decathlon team’ and then he was like ‘it’s great’.”

Peter narrowed his eyes. “Basically, but no. I said that we get to go on a trip every year to Washington, and then I brought up the hotel, and the—the fucking mini bus. And _then_ I said ‘you’ll get to come’ after he said it sounded like a good time.”

MJ threw her head back and laughed, “You brought up the hotel and said he’ll get to come on the trip? Why didn’t you just bend over for him?”

Peter turned to her and was about to argue when he saw the unmistakable profile of Mr. Barnes walking by. As if it could get any worse.

“Oh fuck,” Peter groaned. “Do you think he heard us?”

“I don’t know, but he probably heard MJ,” Ned winced.

“Sorry bro,” MJ shrugged.

“Oh my God. This is bad. Shit, what do I do? I have his class next period.”

“It’ll be okay,” Ned soothed. “Maybe he didn’t hear. Maybe he had headphones in.”

“Oh my God, he has AirPods in. He can’t hear us,” MJ laughed.

“It’s not funny,” Peter smacked his forehead. “I’m totally screwed.”

“You wish,” MJ grinned.

\--

Peter wasn’t one hundred percent sure that Mr. Barnes had heard the conversation until he walked into the classroom. Mr. Barnes was sitting at his desk. The man looked up, made eye contact with Peter, and smirked with such a knowing expression that Peter wanted to die.

He wrestled with the idea of apologizing the entire class, but then he wondered if that would make it worse. Was Mr. Barnes going to ask him to stay after the period to give him a warning? What if the man quit the decathlon team because he was uncomfortable?

Peter agonized, barely holding onto what Mr. Barnes was lecturing about at the front of the room. If it had been another teacher, he would’ve been called out and told to focus, but Mr. Barnes was good about letting most things slide if the student had a good track record. Peter was thankful he could include himself in that bunch.

When the bell rang and Mr. Barnes told everyone to have a good weekend without asking Peter to stay, he knew he was in the clear. He fled the room.


	3. 3

Peter had almost forgotten about the whole thing by the time the next practice rolled around. Mr. Barnes showed up, kept Mr. Harrington company, and gave the team tips on how to remember important dates. He definitely hadn’t smirked at Peter again or gave him any knowing looks, and he hadn’t mentioned anything. Peter could handle Mr. Barnes keeping his distance as long as he didn’t completely avoid him or punish him.

After practice, Peter went to his locker to make sure he had all his homework.

“Good job today.”

Peter jumped, turning around to face Mr. Barnes. They were alone in the hallway since it was afterhours in the school and practice had run late.

“Thanks,” Peter collected himself. “You too.”

Mr. Barnes crossed his arms. “Someone coming to pick you up?”

“Uh, my aunt. I just have to call her.”

“I can give you a ride,” Mr. Barnes offered. “If you want.”

“Sure, yeah. That’d be great. Thank you.”

Peter tried not to let his mind go wild on the way to Mr. Barnes’ car. _It doesn’t mean anything. It’s just a ride. No big deal. He’s just a nice guy._

Peter followed the man into the lot, smiling timidly when he met Mr. Barnes’ eyes once they reached the car. He got into the seat, placing his backpack at his feet. The first thing he noticed was how roomy the car was; he still had a couple inches left on either side of his thighs, and the seat was far back from the dash.

“You can move the seat up,” Mr. Barnes said.

“Oh, it’s okay,” Peter said. He glanced at Mr. Barnes and noticed that the man took up the entire seat with his muscular thighs, and his seat was most definitely all the way back, and he could still reach the pedals. “I’m kind of small for a guy, but you don’t have that problem…”

The corner of Mr. Barnes’ mouth lifted up into yet another smirk. “It’s only a problem if you make it one.”

Peter shrugged noncommittally. He wasn’t really upset with his size; it was more that he was aware of how attractive Mr. Barnes was and how their leagues didn’t even compare. Mr. Barnes probably had a model girlfriend, or at least a partner who saw the inside of a gym once in a while.

“Seatbelt on,” Mr. Barnes said.

“Right, sorry.”

Peter was quiet after he gave the man his address to put into his gps. He watched the route get shorter and shorter as they made their way. He was pissed at himself for not being able to think of anything to say. He was wasting his chance—alone with Mr. Barnes and he couldn’t even speak. It could’ve been an opportunity to build more of a rapport.

Obviously, Peter didn’t think Mr. Barnes would ever be interested in him, but gathering more material for his spank bank was never a bad thing. He now knew what Mr. Barnes hands looked like handling a wheel, and what his concentrating looked like, what songs he liked to listen to on through the aux cable.

“You’re quiet,” Mr. Barnes said after a few minutes. “Something on your mind?”

“I don’t know,” Peter admitted. “Just trying not to be awkward.”

Mr. Barnes laughed, “I think it could be argued that trying not to be awkward can make things awkward.”

“Oh you don’t know me,” Peter said. “Trust me. I have to keep it on a leash otherwise I make a fool out of myself. You should’ve seen me try to ask this girl Liz out to homecoming last year. I mean, oh my God I could barely string a sentence together, and then I had to hear about it from Ned and MJ for weeks, and now I’m telling you about it and making myself look even dumber. Like I said, I can’t make conversation because I default to being embarrassing. It’s best to just not talk to me.”

“What did Liz say?”

“What?”

“The girl. Did you take her?”

“No,” Peter said. “But it’s cool. I went stag and the whole thing was super lame anyway.”

“Her loss,” Mr. Barnes said smoothly.

“I don’t know if I’d go that far, but yeah. I mean, I’m not gonna throw myself at anyone if they’re obviously not interested. You can’t make people like you.”

“You didn’t go to Homecoming this year,” Mr. Barnes commented.

“No,” Peter replied. “No one to ask, and my friends weren’t into it either.”

“You didn’t miss much.”

“You chaperoned?” Peter asked. “I’m glad I didn’t go then.”

Mr. Barnes inclined his head.

“Oh no! I mean, not because you’re bad. No, because you’re like, you know. Good looking? Every guy there probably looked ridiculous compared to you. I know I would’ve.”

Mr. Barnes didn’t say anything.

“I’m sorry, sir. I told you. It’s best if I don’t say anything.”

“I don’t agree.”

Peter shook his head. “I guess it doesn’t matter. You already know what you look like. I’m sure you’re not oblivious to how everyone acted the first day of school either.”

Mr. Barnes shrugged. “Things have calmed down.”

Peter laughed. Maybe for everyone else, but not for him. “True. Once they realized how hard your tests are, I think you lost a few points.”

“My tests are easy.”

“I don’t know about that,” Peter explained. “A lot of stuff is just things you say. Nothing from the textbook or the study sheets.”

“How do you ace them, then?”

Peter was about to say it was because he didn’t want to miss a word that came out of Mr. Barnes’ mouth, but his brain-to-mouth filter kicked in, and he was able to give a more acceptable answer. “I just pay attention.”

“I’ll have to look into that,” Mr. Barnes mused. “I don’t want to be too unfair.”

“Just a little bit unfair,” Peter joked.

“Exactly.”

Peter was disappointed when Mr. Barnes pulled up in front of his apartment building. It was time for them to part ways.

“See you at school,” Peter sighed.

“Have a good night, Peter,” Mr. Barnes said.

“You too.”

Peter walked up to the building and let himself in. He turned to look back at Mr. Barnes, expecting there to be an empty space, but the man had been waiting for him to get into the building safely. Peter waved and then Mr. Barnes pulled away.

Peter took to the group chat immediately.


	4. 4

Although Peter appreciated the ride home, now Mr. Barnes had set a precedent, and Peter didn’t know what to expect. Every time they had afterschool decathlon practice, Peter wondered if he’d be getting another ride. He tried his best not to hang around awkwardly or expectantly because he didn’t want to put Mr. Barnes on the spot. He forced himself to understand and accept that it had been a one-time thing.

He tried to console himself that Mr. Barnes not offering again had nothing to do with calling him good looking or wanting to come on the Washington trip. Maybe the man had plans or had to get home to someone. Peter still didn’t know if the guy was single—he didn’t wear a ring, but that didn’t mean anything.

Still, despite the inner turmoil Peter was facing, he wanted to get Mr. Barnes a Christmas present. Peter had never been the type of student to give teachers gifts unless they were exceptional. The last time he’d given a teacher a gift was in middle school—a construction paper card and an ornament that said Best Teacher. Now the stakes were higher. He was a senior, and he couldn’t just squeak by with a DIY construction paper card. Mr. Barnes deserved something nicer, but on the other hand, he didn’t want to risk seeming desperate or creepy. He also didn’t want any other classmates seeing him bring a gift.

It turned out not to matter because by the time Peter walked into history second period, Mr. Barnes’ desk looked like Christmas threw up on it.

Peter actually laughed out loud. He couldn’t believe how thirsty everybody still was for Mr. Barnes. He thought they’d gotten over it! He counted himself among them, but _Jesus._ There had to have been at least fifty gifts. Peter imagined that probably a third of them said something about best teacher or number one teacher or had some history pun.

“Something funny?” Mr. Barnes asked Peter as he walked by to take his seat.

“Nothing at all, sir,” Peter grinned.

“Mr. Barnes, you should open them,” Flash suggested.

“Yeah,” another student agreed. “We wanna see what you got.”

Peter looked to see the best-looking girl in the grade, Betty Brant, walk up to Mr. Barnes’ desk.

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Barnes,” Betty said, handing the man a gift bag bursting with sparkly tissue paper.

“Thank you, Betty,” Mr. Barnes accepted the gift and set it next to the rest of the pile.

Peter was dying to know what everything was, and he could tell that Betty was too. She always smiled at Mr. Barnes extra big during decathlon practice. She was competition.

“Are you going to open any of them?” Betty pouted.

“Yeah,” Flash spoke again. “Come on. At least open mine. It was expensive.”

Mr. Barnes ran a hand through his hair, and Peter knew the man was uncomfortable. Peter was glad he’d kept the gift in his locker. He did not want to be responsible for adding to Mr. Barnes’ discomfort.

“I won’t take up class time,” Mr. Barnes decided. “If you want to come by at lunch and see your gift opened, you’re welcome to join the first period kids.”

Everyone seemed satisfied with that decision. Peter wondered just how many of his classmates had given Mr. Barnes gifts. Was he the odd one out?

“I really appreciate how thoughtful you all are,” Mr. Barnes added. “The best gift of all is how hard you work all year, so I brought treats for everyone.”

“I’ll hand them out,” Flash offered.

Peter wanted to come back to class at the lunch hour just to be nosy and see what everyone had gotten for his favourite teacher, but he couldn’t justify showing up if he wasn’t going to give a gift. It would be too obvious, and he didn’t feel like gawking.

Instead, Peter returned to the history classroom after the last bell had rung.

Mr. Barnes was at his desk talking to a few students from his last period that Peter didn’t recognize. It seemed the man had a whole new batch of unopened gifts.

Peter waited off to the side until the students left.

“Peter,” Mr. Barnes said. “Did you have a question?”

“No, sir,” Peter said. “I just figured I’d come by and see if you needed help bringing out all your stuff.”

“Oh,” Mr. Barnes said. “Yeah, actually if you don’t mind.”

Peter was confused as to why nobody else had offered to help Mr. Barnes. Did they think just pushing gifts at him was being generous?

Peter smiled, “Cool. I’ll run down to the janitor quick and get some garbage bags, so we don’t have to make too many trips.”

If he was being smart, he would’ve done things the inefficient way to spend more time with Mr. Barnes.

After they finished loading up the car, Peter walked back into the school alongside Mr. Barnes to get his backpack.

“Thanks for your help,” Mr. Barnes said. “That would’ve taken me forever by myself.”

“No problem at all,” Peter insisted. “I’ve never seen so many gifts before.”

“Yeah, it kind of happens to me every year. I always want to bring some boxes or some reusable bags with me, but that looks presumptuous, so I never do. I just struggle.”

Peter laughed, “That’s fair. I’m surprised nobody else offered to help you. Usually everyone jumps at the chance…”

“They did,” Mr. Barnes admitted. “I, uh, I don’t like to give anyone ideas, though.”

“Right,” Peter nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

Why had Mr. Barnes let him help, then?

“I know this is meaningless since you already got so many,” Peter continued, “but, I had to get you something. I initially thought maybe I shouldn’t because I didn’t want to look weird, but then I ended up looking weird by not getting you something, so whatever.” Peter went into his backpack and pulled out the bag.

“You got me something?” Mr. Barnes smiled. “You didn’t have to.”

“I don’t even know if you’ll like it, so it’s no big deal.”

Mr. Barnes accepted the bag and dug out the present. “A Bobby Vinton t-shirt? How the hell did you know that I liked him?” He held the t-shirt up to see the full view.

“Well, you know, when you gave me a ride that one time, I used Shazam for your music, and he was on your playlist a lot, so I guessed. I hope you like it.”

“It’s awesome,” Mr. Barnes smiled. “Thank you.”

“I don’t know if it’ll fit,” Peter scratched his head. “I don’t know your size, but if it doesn’t, I can exchange it no problem and give it to you again after break.”

“Let’s see.” Mr. Barnes walked over to the door and closed it. Then he unbuttoned his shirt. When he was down to just his undershirt, Peter thought that Mr. Barnes would just try the shirt on over it, but he took the tank top off too, and Peter openly stared.

Mr. Barnes was completely ripped. Peter was simultaneously envious and turned on. _Holy fuck, looking like that should be illegal._ Peter’s salivated at the sight of Mr. Barnes’ dog tags hanging just-so in the space between his pecs. Perfection.

Mr. Barnes pulled on the t-shirt over his body and looked down at himself.

“It’s perfect.”

“Yes,” Peter agreed. “Good.”

“Wow, Peter. I’m impressed,” Mr. Barnes said. “You’re the best student I have, and you’re an amazing gift-giver. Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Lots of things,” Peter said. _I can’t talk to you like a normal person. I can’t touch you. I can’t be with you._

“I actually got you something too,” Mr. Barnes said after a moment. “I missed my opportunity to give it to you, so I was just gonna wait until after break, but this is what you get for being generous and coming back to help me.”

“Me?” Peter squeaked. “You got something for me?”

“I should probably tell you it’s for being the top student in all my classes,” Mr. Barnes said, “but that wouldn’t be the truth.”

“It-it wouldn’t?”

“No, it’s because you’re a good kid. You deserve it,” Mr. Barnes explained.

Peter’s soul left his body at the praise. He was good? “Cool, thank you, sir. I appreciate it.”

Mr. Barnes went into his messenger bag and pulled out a box wrapped in silver paper. “I heard you and Ned talking about it at practice a few weeks ago. You said you couldn’t afford it, so…I did.”

“Holy shit, is it what I think it is?”

Mr. Barnes grinned while Peter ripped the paper off the box.

“It is, oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you,” Peter said, setting the box down on a nearby desk and rushing forward to hug Mr. Barnes. The Millennium Falcon LEGO set was almost two hundred dollars and sold out everywhere. It was the best gift he’d ever received, and especially because of who it was from.

Peter was scared he’d overstepped, but then Mr. Barnes’ arms wrapped around him. He wanted so badly to escalate the hug into a kiss, and then to whatever Mr. Barnes wanted. He would’ve let the man bend him over the desk any day of the week.

He made himself detach even though it was the last thing he wanted.

Mr. Barnes smiled warmly at him, “You give good hugs.”

Peter felt his face heat up. Ugh, how could Mr. Barnes be so attractive just standing there doing nothing?

“You too,” Peter managed.

“Alright, let’s get out of here. I’ll give you a ride home,” Mr. Barnes offered.

Just like the last time, Mr. Barnes waited for Peter to get into the building safely, and just like the last time, Peter had Mr. Barnes on his mind for days. The only bad thing was it was Christmas break and he wouldn’t get to see the man for a couple weeks. It was almost painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what the significance of Bobby Vinton is, it's because Sebastian Stan once said he really liked the Jersey Boys and old type music (which he went on to sing in front of everybody at the convention lmao). So I now have the headcanon that Bucky likes Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons and Bobby Vinton. :) Plus I like it too, so it's self-indulgent.   
> xx


	5. 5

Peter had convinced himself he’d imagined the entire interaction, but when Ned came over to build the Falcon with him, he was forced to hear in great detail how Mr. Barnes probably liked him too.

“Come on, Peter. Don’t be an idiot. He probably bought that weeks ago. It’s sold out everywhere.”

“Yeah, but it’s expensive. Why would he buy that for me? Maybe he had it lying around or something…”

“Do you even hear yourself. Why would a 35-year-old man have LEGOs lying around?”

“I plan to,” Peter argued.

“He has to like you,” Ned insisted. “Even if it’s not in a romantic, gay way. You’re definitely the teacher’s pet.”

“No way.”

“Did he or did he not take his shirt off in front of you?”

“He did,” Peter allowed, “but it was only to try on the shirt I got him.”

“You said he took off the undershirt too.”

“He did, but—”

“Peter, you’re an idiot. He was trying to show off his hot bod.”

“I don’t—”

“Stop it,” Ned held up his hand. “Or I’m calling MJ.”

“Fine,” Peter conceded. “Fine, _maybe_ he likes me. A little bit, but I’m a total nerd. He said I’m a ‘good kid’ and his ‘best student’. That’s not the same thing as wanting to have sex with me.”

“I don’t know,” Ned shook his head. “Maybe he likes twinks.”

“Oh my God,” Peter complained.

“I’m just saying. You don’t even know his first name. How do you know you’re not his type?”

\--

Peter had never been more excited to return to school than he was after the Christmas break. When he walked into history, his heart almost stopped. Mr. Barnes was wearing the t-shirt. Peter couldn’t help but smile when he saw it. Mr. Barnes smiled back at him, and Peter started to think that maybe Ned was onto something. Maybe Mr. Barnes did like him.

\--

As January and February turned to March, the only thing Peter had on his mind was the trip to Washington D.C. for the decathlon.

Mr. Barnes and Mr. Harrington had booked the rooms at the hotel, the bus, and the bus driver. MJ had created the itinerary—which was revised by Peter and Ned to add things that everyone would enjoy. All that was left was meeting at the school bright and early to board the bus and get on the road.

Peter sat in the back with MJ and Ned, far away from Mr. Barnes in the front so they could discuss him.

“He looks good today,” Peter sighed. “Especially for getting up at 5AM.”

MJ squinted in Mr. Barnes’ direction.

Ned looked too, “Man, I can’t believe Betty brought him a coffee. From Starbuck’s too.”

Now Peter was looking, too. He had to admit it was cute; poor Mr. Barnes had shown up with his own travel mug, and both Betty and Mr. Harrington had rushed up to him to provide the man with coffee they’d brought for him.

“Yeah,” Peter agreed. “We’ll probably have to stop at a service station soon so he can go to the bathroom.”

“Maybe you can follow him into the bathroom and finally see his wiener,” MJ rolled her eyes.

“MJ,” Peter gasped. “That’s gross.”

“Is it?” MJ smirked.

Mr. Barnes turned around then, of course, because apparently he had radar for these kinds of things.

Peter and Ned looked away immediately, but MJ kept looking.

To Peter’s horror she got up, walked over to Mr. Barnes and started chatting him up.

“Holy shit, is she crazy?” Ned asked.

“What’s she saying?” Peter panicked. “Can you hear?”

“No,” Ned said.

The minute MJ came back, Peter demanded to know what she and Mr. Barnes had talked about.

“I asked him if we could stop,” MJ shrugged as if she hadn’t just made Peter go into Defcon 1. “He said he’d ask the driver.”

“What else did he say?”

“He said it was a good idea, and then he mentioned having a lot of coffee to drink.”

“Yes,” Peter hissed. “I knew it.”

“So what’s the move?” Ned asked.

“I’m not following him into the bathroom,” Peter said. “I can’t believe I even have to explain that.”

Peter followed Mr. Barnes into the bathroom, took one look at the lineup of urinals on the wall, and bypassed them for a set of stalls at the back. There was no way he was going through with that plan. Get caught next to Mr. Barnes at the urinal, and say what? ‘Hey, sir, fancy seeing you here. Nice dick.’

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” Peter muttered to himself. He waited a minute before leaving the stall to go wash his hands.

Of course, Mr. Barnes was at the sinks too. Peter just decided to ignore him. He’d wash his hands and go. No big deal. He hadn’t seen anything or said anything. No chance to be awkward.

Peter could feel Mr. Barnes looking at him.

Ugh, and he looked so good, too. He was wearing a Henley and jeans, and his hair was tied up in a bun, and it wasn’t fair because nobody looked good with a man bun, but Mr. Barnes did. Peter wondered if he should grow out his hair, but he decided against it.

“I think they’re clean.”

“What?” Peter asked.

Mr. Barnes looked amused. “Your hands. They gotta be clean.”

“Oh,” Peter said. “Right, I zoned out.”

Mr. Barnes laughed and left the room.

MJ and Ned grilled him as soon as he got back on the bus.

“Well?”

“Well, what? Well nothing,” Peter said. “I’m not gonna creep on him in the bathroom.” He knew he must’ve been really embarrassed if he concealed it from even his best friends. He needed to get a hold of himself before he just blurted out his feelings for Mr. Barnes in front of the entire bus. His brain was going haywire.

When they got to the hotel, Mr. Barnes checked their group in and handed out room keys to the students. Mr. Harrington and Mr. Barnes were the only ones who got separate rooms. Everyone else was doubled up: MJ and Betty, Abe and Charles, Cindy and Sally, and Ned with Peter. Flash was the odd one out, and he decided to room with Abe and Charles much to Peter’s satisfaction. He wanted to be able to talk with Ned openly about Mr. Barnes.

Peter was wide awake at 1AM. Ned snored like a chainsaw. Usually Peter could deal with it if he was tired enough to sleep deeply, but he was on edge as it was, anticipating the competition and constantly thinking about Mr. Barnes. There was no way he was sleeping through Ned’s noise.

Peter threw a shirt on, slipped on his shoes and walked out into the hallway. It was dead silent. Peter could hear every step he made on the carpet. It was eerie being so alone.

No destination in mind, he wandered to the lobby to sit on the couch. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mr. Barnes sitting on one of the chairs.

“Peter, what are you doing up?” The man asked.

“Oh, I’m sorry, sir. I just…couldn’t sleep. I’m not sneaking out or anything.”

Mr. Barnes gestured to Peter’s pyjama pants. “I didn’t think so anyway, but the Hello Kitty pants confirm.”

“Right,” Peter laughed. “What are you doing down here?”

“I stay up on school trips to make sure nobody sneaks out,” Mr. Barnes admitted. “Although, it is an academic decathlon team I have on my hands.”

“Nerds sneak out too,” Peter said. “You’re right to keep your post.”

“I ran into you,” Mr. Barnes added.

“It is after 1, though,” Peter said. “I’m sure the coast is clear. You can go up, and I can keep watch.”

“Why don’t we both go up?” Mr. Barnes suggested.

“Ned snores really loud, Mr. Barnes. There’s no way I’m sleeping in there. I was just gonna sit here and go over some notes.”

Mr. Barnes nodded. “Nobody’s snoring in my room. We can hang out for a while. Go over those notes.”

“Oh,” Peter said. “Really? You don’t have to do that. I mean, if you’re going to sleep. I don’t wanna keep you up.”

“You’re not.”

Peter wondered if he might’ve been hallucinating the whole thing, but then Mr. Barnes was putting his card in the door and then they were in a hotel room together. Peter’s hormones were running rampant. Seeing someone who looked like Mr. Barnes standing next to a bed was like crack for a horny teenager.

“Uh, should I sit on the bed?” Peter asked awkwardly.

Mr. Barnes took the chair at the desk and wheeled it over next to the bed. “You can sit on the bed. I’ll take the chair.”

Peter could barely concentrate on any of the notes Mr. Barnes was quizzing him on. He remembered the names, the dates, the places, and the formulas, but it took him way longer to answer than he was happy with.

“Peter, you’re obviously exhausted,” Mr. Barnes said. “Let’s put the notes away. We can just talk.”

“Sure?” Peter asked. “I want us to win.”

“We won’t win if you pass out during competition.”

“True.”

Was Peter dreaming or did Mr. Barnes put a hand on his knee? The warmth felt good.

“So, what do you wanna talk about, Mr. Barnes?”

“You know, you can call me Bucky. My friends do.”

“Bucky?” Peter grinned. “That’s unexpected.”

“I know. My middle name is Buchanan.”

“That’s so—”

“Lame?”

“I was gonna say cute,” Peter laughed. “What’s your first name, then?”

“James.”

“James Buchanan Barnes,” Peter tested the name. “That’s professional.”

“I suppose.”

“You were in the war, right? Those dog tags…they’re yours? Not someone else’s.”

“I was a sergeant.”

“Cool,” Peter commented. “See, professional.”

Bucky laughed.

“My middle name starts with B, too, actually,” Peter realized. “It’s Benjamin.”

“After a family member?”

“Yeah,” Peter said.

Bucky nodded, but didn’t say anything else.

“I built that LEGO set you got for me over the Christmas break, by the way,” Peter said. “We haven’t really talked much since then…I wanted to tell you it looked awesome.”

“I’m glad.”

“I notice you wear the shirt I got for you too,” Peter blushed. “I’m really glad you like it.”

Bucky sighed. “I know, Peter.”

Peter frowned. Why did that sound like a blow off? He rubbed at his eyes, maybe he should go back to his room with Ned. He definitely felt tired enough to sleep through the snoring, now. His lips were being looser as he spent more time with Mr. Barnes. Something about the man made him lose focus and blurt things he wanted to keep to himself.

“I’m gonna go now, Mr—Bucky,” Peter laughed. “Thanks for studying with me.”

Peter got up from the bed and headed toward the door, but then Mr. Barnes’ hand was on his wrist. Bucky stood up from the chair.

“Wait, Peter,” Bucky said, keeping his hand on Peter’s skin. “I’m sorry.”

Peter turned to Mr. Barnes, his eyes lingering on his wrist. The man’s skin was so warm, and his grip was so firm. Peter wanted him so badly. He bit his lip, waiting for Bucky to say more.

Finally, Bucky used a little force and pulled Peter toward him. They hadn’t touched like that since Peter had hugged him at Christmas.

Peter let himself be engulfed by Mr. Barnes’ arms, and then the man’s hand was on the back of his head, tilting it up. Bucky kissed him and Peter melted into it, opening his mouth for his teacher and letting him take whatever he wanted.

Peter didn’t waste the opportunity to cling to Bucky. He ran his hands up and down the man’s back which seemed endless compared to his short reach. He was already so hard from doing nothing. He’d been hard since he’d walked in the goddamn room. His fingers roamed to the hem of Bucky’s shirt, daring to take it off.

Then it was over, and Peter was left hungry. “Why’d you stop?” Peter whined. His voice had never sounded so desperate.

Mr. Barnes closed his eyes and then opened them. Peter didn’t step away.

“I can’t,” Bucky admitted. “I—it’s not right.”

“So?”

“Fuck,” Bucky bit his lip. He was still holding Peter around the waist. “Your hard.”

“I know,” Peter said. “Please, Mr. Barnes. Bucky. I want you so bad. You don’t understand. I…please I’m not going to tell anyone.”

Bucky looked torn. “I want you too. That’s the problem. It’d be so easy just to take it. We’re in a hotel room for Christ’s sake.”

“Do it,” Peter encouraged. “I’ll do whatever you want. You—you can fuck me, or I can suck you off. We can just make out. Sir, _please._ ”

“You’re the devil,” Bucky groaned. “How can I say no to that?”

Peter pulled Mr. Barnes closer to him.

“You’re so quiet in class,” Bucky sighed. “Now you have things to say?”

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. “It’s just, you’re so close. You’re right here, and I’m getting everything I wanted. I didn’t even know I was like this.”

“You didn’t know you had a dirty mouth?” Bucky asked.

Peter didn’t answer. He was still achingly hard, and if Mr. Barnes wasn’t going to do anything about it, he was going to have to excuse himself to the bathroom. He improvised, letting go of Bucky and sinking to his knees.

Bucky had about five seconds to stop him, or else it was happening. Peter pretended he was racing against an imaginary clock. He pulled down Mr. Barnes’ sweatpants and boxers in one go, and if the man wanted to stop him now, it was going to be a lot more difficult.

“Fuck, Peter,” Mr. Barnes bit. “Stop, stop.”

_What?_

Peter pulled off, looking up at the man in confusion. Was Bucky insane?

The man pulled up his pants and then helped Peter get to his feet.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked, tears in his eyes.

“You’re 17, Peter,” Bucky sighed. “You’re half out of your mind with exhaustion. I’m not some creep—”

“Sir, please. Just stop,” Peter said. “It’s fine.”

Bucky reached out for him and Peter went willingly, his mouth still salivating at the thought of Mr. Barnes’ cock in his mouth. He had been on the edge of victory, and now it seemed like a distant memory. Peter felt like crying, but he was in Mr. Barnes’ arms, and that had to be enough.

“I’m still hard,” Peter said quietly. “I need—”

Mr. Barnes adjusted his grip on Peter’s waist and moved his hand under the elastic band of Peter’s pyjamas.

Peter’s head lolled forward onto Bucky’s shoulder while the man jacked him off. How many times he’d imagined those hands all over him, and now he finally got to experience it. His entire body hummed at the attention of his favourite man.

“Mmm,” Peter whined, pushing his hips forward into Bucky’s hand. “That’s so good.”

Bucky got in a few more strokes, and then Peter was gone, coming in Bucky’s hand with a groan. He gripped the man’s shoulders as hard as he could before going limp against him.

Bucky kissed him on the cheek and guided him to the bed. “Lie down, Pete. I’ll clean you up.”


	6. 6

Peter didn’t know what in the name of fuck had come over him when he woke up in Mr. Barnes’ room in the morning. When he thought back to how desperately he’d begged the man to fuck him, to do whatever he wanted, he couldn’t believe those words had actually left his mouth. He felt like he’d been possessed by a sex demon because when he imagined even facing his teacher now, he felt sick with nerves.

How embarrassing, the way he’d thrown himself at Bucky—but it had worked. Peter wondered if it would happen again when they got back to the city. Would the magic of an anonymous hotel room wear off when they were back in the history classroom at Midtown High? Would Mr. Barnes even be able to look at him after he’d forced him into giving a handjob.

“Oh my God,” Peter shot out of the bed. “Mr. Barnes?”

“I’m in the bathroom.”

“Uh, I gotta go. I’ll see you later.”

“Wait, what—”

Peter flew out of the room and back to his shared room with Ned.

“Peter, where the hell have you been?” Ned asked. “I woke up and you were gone. We have to get ready for the competition.”

“Ned, I—” Peter stopped, almost choking on the words he couldn’t say. “Ned, Mr. Barnes. Me and Mr. Barnes. Bucky. What do I do?”

“What?”

“I can’t be anymore clear,” Peter cried. “Ned, Mr. Barnes gave me a _handjob_ last night. What do I do?” Peter gripped Ned’s shoulders and shook him.

“He gave you what? Peter!” Ned’s eyes widened. “Peter, are you serious?”

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. I think I basically forced him to, though, right? I mean, because we kissed, and then I begged him. Oh my God, Ned, I’m in so much fucking trouble.”

Ned sat down on the bed. “You’re not making any sense. You have to tell me from the beginning.”

“Holy shit,” Ned breathed. “This is this coolest thing to ever happen. I knew if anyone was going to lose their virginity first it’d be you.”

“I’m still a virgin,” Peter frowned. “Unfortunately.”

“Dude,” Ned shook his head. “What do you think’s gonna happen? Are you guys like dating now?”

“I…I sort of ran from him this morning,” Peter admitted. “I didn’t get a chance to talk to him about anything.”

“Damn, that’s cold,” Ned said. “He probably thinks you regret it and you’re telling on him.”

“Oh shit, you’re right. I have to tell him I’m cool if he’s cool, right? I don’t want him to think I regret it. It was obviously the best night of my life. I hope he doesn’t regret it. Why is sex so complicated, Ned?”

“I don’t know, man, but you gotta get dressed. Mr. Harrington already gave us our wake-up call, so we need to leave in about twenty.”

By the time Peter had the chance to talk to Mr. Barnes again, they were with the entire decathlon team, and there was no way he could talk to him one on one without being overheard or drawing attention to them.

He finally got his chance when Mr. Barnes went into the bathroom right before the competition was supposed to start. He followed him in just like he’d done at the service station, except now he knew what the man’s dick looked like and tasted like. Fuck, he wished Mr. Barnes hadn’t stopped him.

“Sir,” Peter said. “Bucky.”

“Peter, are you okay?” The man looked surprised to see him.

“Yes, fine, that’s what I’m trying to tell you,” Peter said. “I ran off this morning without thinking. I…got shy? I didn’t want to face you because I knew you were going to tell me it was a mistake, and I guess I just didn’t want to hear it, and I’m really sorry if I forced you to do anything.”

Bucky grinned, “You’re sorry if you forced me to do anything?”

“Well, yeah,” Peter said. “I was all beggy and whiny, and I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m really sorry. It won’t happen again, sir.”

“I don’t think it was a mistake,” Bucky said after a moment. “The timing is a mistake, but that’s it.”

“Right,” Peter agreed. “You’re right.”

“I could get in a lot of trouble. Lose my job. You know?”

“I know, that’s why I’m sorry,” Peter said. “But, I don’t think it was a mistake either, just the timing like you said…”

Bucky nodded.

“Uhm, we can talk about it later, but yeah. I just wanted you to know that it was a very good mistake, if that makes sense, and not to worry. I’m not going to tell anyone, and we’re cool.”

“Thanks, Peter,” Bucky replied.

Peter thought Bucky looked as disappointed as he felt. Why couldn’t he just be older, or more, or enough for Bucky now? Why did they have to wait?

\--

When the team returned to school as champions, nobody really cared. Peter had been excited to win, but he was more excited about the heated expressions he and Mr. Barnes shared on the ride home, and the loaded eye contact they exchanged during history class.

Peter had been hot for Mr. Barnes before, but now that he knew he was wanted in return, it became even harder to sit through history without fantasizing. He switched between calling the man Mr. Barnes and Bucky in his fantasies, but they always ended up the same—Peter bent over the desk. And as if the mere sight of Mr. Barnes wasn’t bad enough, he wore the shirt Peter had bought for him at least once a week. Peter wanted to tear it up.

Every day, Peter wondered if Bucky was going to keep him after class. Now that decathlon season was over, they didn’t have the excuse of practice to spend anytime together.

Peter had finally had enough. He was three weeks away from graduating, and there was no way in hell he was leaving Midtown High without getting fucked over a desk. He waited until a Friday, and then once the hallways had cleared of students and teachers rushing away for the weekend, he went up to the history classroom. Mr. Barnes was grabbing his bag and just about to leave.

Peter walked in and closed the door. “Mr. Barnes.”

“Peter.”

“Hey.”

Bucky smiled and set his bag down on the ground. “What can I do for you?”

“I’ve been dying over here.”

Bucky didn’t say anything.

“Ever since the trip, you’ve barely said two words to me.”

“I know,” Mr. Barnes sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Peter nodded. “Me too.”

“I’m waiting until you graduate.”

“What’s the point of that?” Peter complained. “It’s such an arbitrary date. I’m 17.”

“You don’t make it easy. I’ll tell you that,” Bucky said.

“You’ve left me completely in the dark,” Peter said. “I don’t even know if you’re interested anymore…You wear the shirt, but I don’t know if that means anything.”

“Of course it does.”

“But you don’t talk to me. We could’ve at least exchanged phone numbers or something.”

“I didn’t know you wanted that,” Bucky said.

“What? How could I not? I love talking to you,” Peter explained. “You’re smart, and funny, and really sweet. I get why you wouldn’t like someone like me, but I like you, a lot. Even if you don’t want to date me.”

“I thought you just wanted me to bend you over,” Bucky said. “Am I wrong?”

Peter’s cheeks flamed. “I’m not gonna lie. That would be frickin’ awesome, but that’s not all I want from you.”

Bucky frowned, “You could’ve talked to me that morning. You could’ve talked to me every day since then. It would’ve been nice to know you wanted more. I was under the impression we were in limbo.”

“I spoke to you in the bathroom, and you gave me all that bullshit about bad timing, so I’ve been waiting for you to decide it was the right time,” Peter argued. “I don’t know how to speak normally, how do you expect me to be clear with my relationship demands?”

“You were pretty clear when you were begging for me in the hotel room,” Bucky crossed his arms. “I expected that to continue. My mistake.”

“Well I guess that makes us both idiots, doesn’t it?”

Bucky nodded. “You have to understand, that this is a risk for me…I already crossed the line once, but fucking you on school property—especially when we’re not even together…Peter, I’m not just looking for a one time thing. I’m not risking my entire career on one fuck.”

“That’s completely fair,” Peter agreed. “I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to, so I’ve just been in limbo like you said. I just want to be what you want, and I didn’t want to ruin anything. I probably shouldn’t have cornered you here like this, but I needed to talk to you. It’s been so long.”

Bucky smiled. “I’ll go first then. Peter, I would gladly fuck you over a desk any day of the week, but only if I knew you’d stick around and let me buy you dinner afterward.”

“O-okay,” Peter said. “I would gladly stick around to eat dinner with you, and then possibly return to your place after that to watch a movie, or you know, whatever. We could have sex again.”

Bucky seemed satisfied with that response. Peter was happy that being clear with his emotions had worked out for a second time. He wished he’d known that all it would’ve taken to get laid at the hotel was being honest with Bucky and telling him he wanted him as a boyfriend.

“Be a good boy and walk over to the desk,” Mr. Barnes said, the smile fading from his face.

Peter dropped his backpack to the ground and hustled.

Bucky flipped the light switch, locked the door Peter had already closed, and walked over to meet Peter where he was waiting.

“Have you been thinking about me a lot, Peter?”

“Yes,” Peter nodded. “Way too much.”

“Tell me what you think about,” Bucky suggested, reaching forward to unbuckle Peter’s belt.

“W-well, this, obviously,” Peter said. “What we did in the hotel.”

“What else?”

“Random stuff, like your chest, uhm, your dick, your smile.”

Bucky shed Peter’s pants and pushed him backward, so he was sitting on the desk’s surface.

Peter continued listing things without prompting. “I like the idea of you bossing me around, and me begging and you giving in. I didn’t know I liked that until I did it by accident at the hotel.”

“I bet there’s a lot of things you don’t know you like,” Mr. Barnes mused.

“Good thing you’re a teacher,” Peter laughed.

Bucky smiled, hooking his fingers in the collar of his shirt and lifting it over his head.

“I don’t have any lube,” Bucky said. “Or condoms, but we can still have a good time.” He dropped his pants and fit himself between Peter’s legs. He slotted their cocks together.

“Spit,” Bucky said, holding his hand up to Peter’s mouth.

Peter obeyed, and then Bucky brought his hand between them.

“Oh God,” Peter groaned, clutching at Bucky’s back. It was so much better this time now that his dick wasn’t confined by boxers or pyjama pants, and just the thought of Mr. Barnes’ cock was enough to drive him wild, but it was even better now that he could feel it on his body.

“I’m bringing lube to school from now on,” Bucky said. “I can’t believe I’m missing the chance to fuck you properly.”

“I don’t care about lube,” Peter panted. “I don’t care if it hurts. I want it.”

“No way,” Bucky refused. He started jerking faster, enjoying the pink flush of Peter’s chest beneath him.

“Ungh, fuck,” Peter groaned, coming in Bucky’s hand. He was about to apologize, but then Bucky spoke.

“You’re perfect,” Bucky breathed. “So good, Peter.”

“Mmm, there’s your stupid lube.”

“What—”

Peter squirmed on the desk, adjusting himself so he was on his stomach. Bucky backed away to give him room, and then he grabbed Peter by the hips and pulled him backward so his feet would be on the ground.

Bucky wiped Peter’s own come around his hole, dipping his finger in just past the rim. He slid it in and out, stretching Peter’s ass the best he could with such limited resources.

Peter pushed his ass back onto Bucky’s hand, eager to have the man’s cock inside him instead of just fingers.

“I wish you would’ve let me suck you off that night,” Peter sighed. It was easy to talk dirty when he was facing the desk.

“I do too,” Bucky said, curling his fingers inside of Peter to try and make him moan. “You’ll get the chance again, doll. I promise.”

Peter rocked his hips, fucking himself on Bucky’s fingers. “Mr. Barnes?”

“What?” Bucky asked quietly, shoving his fingers deeper into Peter’s hole.

“Tell me your fantasies about me?”

Bucky used his left hand to stroke his cock while he worked Peter over with his own come. His own precome added to the slickness, and he couldn’t wait anymore. He was aching for it. He ran a soothing hand down Peter’s back and lined up his head with Peter’s ass.

“Ready?”

“Fuck yes,” Peter answered, tilting his hips back even more.

Bucky pressed forward, stopping to catch his breath once his body was flush against Peter’s.

“For starters,” Bucky said. “I think about fucking you right here every day.”

Peter moaned, and Bucky rocked his hips forward again. Peter gripped the edge of the desk, so he wouldn’t go flying every time Bucky thrust. The man was strong, and his cock felt bigger in his ass than it had in his mouth. He was hard again.

“What else?” Peter whined.

“I like the way you open your mouth when you stare at me,” Bucky said.

Peter smiled to himself. Fuck, he’d been obvious the whole time.

“You were so obvious,” Bucky added. He gripped Peter’s hips and pulled him back on his dick as he thrust forward.

“Ahhh,” Peter moaned.

“I heard you talk about me with your friends. I saw you write my name in your notebook and cross it out,” Bucky listed breathlessly. “Ugh—fuck, Peter, your ass is so tight. Christ.”

Peter grunted in response. Bucky was hitting just the right spot within him—the spot he could only reach once in a while and for seconds at a time when he was by himself. “Sir, please. Harder, harder. Oh my G—”

Bucky didn’t hesitate to give Peter what he wanted, slamming forward again and again while Peter fell to pieces beneath him. “That’s it, baby.”

Peter didn’t have anything else to say to Bucky. He just let the man’s groans wash over him. Nothing had ever felt this good to him.

“So good,” Peter sighed.

“You look so good like this, Peter,” Bucky complimented. “You don’t know how good.”

Peter gripped the desk even tighter, adjusting his position so he could make a fist around his dick.

“I want you to come again,” Bucky said. “Come on my cock.”

“Mmm, Bucky,” Peter said. There was nothing he would rather do.

“Fuck, Pete. I’m gonna come,” Bucky groaned. His last few thrusts hit Peter’s prostate perfectly, and the boy didn’t even need to finish his last stroke to come. He came by surprise, spilling across Bucky’s desk with a weak grunt.

Bucky held onto Peter’s hips hard while he finished, and Peter knew it was going to leave a mark. He could feel Bucky’s come inside him, and it was the most incredible part of the whole thing—knowing he’d made Bucky feel good enough to come, knowing he was wanted.

Bucky waited a moment before pulling out. Peter was content to lie across Bucky’s desk for another few hours; his mind was so calm. He drifted in and out while Bucky got dressed, and then Bucky pulled him up and kissed him.

“You gotta get dressed, doll,” Bucky smiled. “Do you need help?”

“Nah,” Peter said. “I got it.”

Bucky handed Peter his clothes, and then he grabbed some paper towels to wipe up the mess on his desk. Mostly, Peter had just marked up the front page of his desk calendar. The month was almost over anyways, so he ripped it off and threw it away.

Bucky didn’t have to ask if Peter needed a ride home. Now that they’d finally admitted what they wanted for each other, it was nothing for Peter just to follow Bucky to the car and get in with him.

“How do you feel about pizza?” Bucky asked.

“Pizza?” Peter asked. “From where.”

“From anywhere.”

“I like pizza.”

“Is your aunt expecting you anytime soon?”

“She’s working,” Peter explained. His mind was still hazy from the sex, and he didn’t follow Bucky’s questioning. “Why?”

“The date we talked about,” Bucky said. “How do you feel about doing it tonight?”

“Oh,” Peter smiled. “I think I can manage that.”

“You’re really fucked out, huh?” Bucky laughed, glancing at Peter for a moment.

“It’s your fault,” Peter said, reaching across the console to put his hand on Bucky’s leg.

“I can’t argue with that,” Bucky replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and as always, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> My Tumblr: winterironspiderling


End file.
